Chuck's Been a Bad Boy
by WriterBoy227
Summary: hi


1

Chuck screamed loudly as he was locked in the storage cage for Spencer's cage. He grabbed onto the fence as if he were trying to get out and began shaking. Spencer had found Chuck as he attempted to devise a trap that would cause Spencer to fall down the stairs. _If only it had worked. _Thought Chuck. He felt cramped with all of the crap Spencer didn't need but yet held on to. Chuck just gave up and waited to be let out. No matter what he had no idea that he would lose his virginity.

2

Freddie sat on his bed editing iCarly. He was feeling bored but it had to be done. He was working on another dumb skit Carly planned. He only still helps Carly because it gives him fame. Halfway through he began to.. well... feel horny. He tried to fight it because he needed to edit the sketch, but he couldn't deny himself pleasure at the same time. This inner turmoil continued until he decided, jacking off is more important than some gay sketch. He grabbed a key to the garage complex and shoved it into his pocket. He grabbed a jacket because if he didn't his mom would throw a fit. Freddie's mom was out shopping so he left her a note saying he was at Carly's. He then left the apartment. He slowly and carefully walked down stairs, making sure to be undetected. He enjoy the feeling of creeping downstairs. Eventually he reached the garage complex. He slowly entered the place and was careful about locking the door. He then started to walk to the storage cage.

3

Chuck was busy sitting when he heard someone come in. Figuring it was someone other than Spencer, he began to scream for help. He saw the shadow walk over to him. He sighed in relief knowing that he would be okay now. When he saw Freddie he said, "Hey your that kid who films iCarly!" Freddie smirked and said, "I'll let you out, but you have to do something for me." Chuck, eager to leave, said, "Ok. ok. Anything to get out of here!" Freddie was able to unlock Spencer's storage care because Lewbert was being an idiot and bought the same locks for every cage. Freddie didn't know what he was doing. Inside he knew it was insane but his hormones were raging intensely. He eventually couldn't control himself. He hugged Chuck and kissed him at the same time. Chuck didn't know what was happening. He tried to get out of Freddie's grip but Freddie proved to be stronger than Chuck. The feeling of Freddie's tongue inside his mouth made Chuck let out a muffled scream. Freddie laid down with Chuck and began to undress him. Chuck was scared out of his mind. Chuck hated to admit it, but he started it to like it. Eventually the attempts to get away from Freddie ceased. Freddie had removed Chuck's under and over shirts while Chuck was thinking. He began to kiss Chuck's chest and stomach. Chuck was well toned for a kid his age. He had faint abs. Chuck soon let out a moan as Freddie was kissing him. He then moved up to Chuck's nipples. Chuck moaned out louder. (Side note: it happens to dudes too.) He ruffled Freddie's soft hair. He enjoyed it. He liked what Freddie was doing. He wrapped his legs around Freddie. He felt his dick get hard but he didn't know what to call it. He began humping Freddie. Freddie noticed and but a stop to it. "Not yet." Chuck whimpered as he was just starting to dry fuck. Freddie kissed down to Chuck's shorts. Chuck was confused as to what Freddie would do. He unzipped Chuck's shorts. As soon as he did, Chuck's erection sprang out since his shorts were no longer restraining his dick. Freddie smirked and looked up at Chuck. "Someone's excited." "Please... do good things to me..." Chuck whimpered. Freddie slid off the shorts and underwear together. Freddie was amazed at the size of Chuck's dick. He was so young after all. Freddie began to skillfully blow. Chuck moaned loudlu. He had never experienced anything like it before. His legs were spread. He moaned on and on as Freddie blew him. He made Chuck moan. He stopped for a minute. Chuck sat up and begged Freddie to continue. "Please... Please Freddie Please!" Freddie smirked and said," Tell me you want me to fuck you." Chuck, under a spell, said, "Ok. Fuck me please I want you to." Freddie continued blowing. Chuck eventually reached his limit. He let out a loud moan. He felt himself shudder as he came into Freddie's mouth. He then felt super relaxed. Freddie stood up Chuck and said,"Now I have to do this." He removed his belt from his body and put it in a loop. Chuck felt as though it was wrong but he went along with it. Freddie began spanking Chuck. Chuck let out a yelp. Freddie began alternating between hand and belt. Chuck was very much so turned on. "Who's your daddy?" said Freddie. "You are," Whimpered Chuck. Freddie laid him back down. He soon began to undress. It wasn't long before he was naked. He had a condom in his hand and slipped it on. He laid down and started to fuck Chuck. "This will hurt a bit," said Freddie. Chuck didn't mind. He had Chuck raise his legs up so he could enter Chuck's ass. Chuck found it a little odd but he trusted Freddie. Freddie slowly entered Chuck so Chuck could get used to the buttsex. Chuck yelped but Freddie shooshed him by rubbing the spot between his balls and ass. Chuck began to moan. He fondled Freddie's nuts so Freddie would fuck him. Freddie then began to fuck his gay boy lover. Chuck felt extreme pleasure as Freddie's dick entered him repeatedly. All Chuck good think about was how he thought Freddie was so hot. Freddie let out a moan as well. Chuck loved the feeling of Freddie's body leaning on his thighs, he craved the feeling of dick in his ass. He wanted to cum again. He had no idea what to call it. Freddie began to worry. Spencer taught him how to last longer than anyone. He felt as if he might cum too soon. He usually made the other person collapse in sexual exhaustion. Chuck was taking the dick up his ass well. Freddie began to give Chuck a handjob. This made Chuck moan out and cup Freddie's balls. Freddie's hand slowly rubbed Chuck's dick. He began panting as if he were getting tired. Freddie smirked as he knew now he would last longer than Chuck. Until Chuck began to massage and play with Freddie's balls. He thought they were soft. Freddie too began to pant. He was rapidly buttfucking someone while having his nuts massaged. They both began to pant. Chuck felt as if something was building up inside of him, something needing release. Freddie knew he was about to cum. They both screamed, as the powerful orgasm gripped both of them. Chuck shot his load clear onto Freddie's chest. Freddie pulled out and created a huge cum puddle. They both were left with an empty feeling, and fell asleep. They woke up a little bit later. Chuck wondered what happened but remembered the sex. Chuck laid on Freddie's chest, feeling safe and happy. He had for once expirienced happiness.


End file.
